Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is in the context of image rendering, such as rendering of games, video streams, etc., which typically rely on a graphics processing unit (GPU) to render graphics from a computing device to a display device based on rendering instructions received from the computing device. Ray tracing of images is being developed as another solution for generating images, via an application, and requesting display of the images via a GPU. In ray tracing, the application can define the image to be displayed and can define an acceleration structure to facilitate efficiently generating the image on a display. An acceleration structure helps to decide, as quickly as possible, which objects from a scene a particular ray is likely to intersect and reject one or more objects that the ray will not hit. Performing the ray tracing based on the acceleration structure is conventionally driver-specific to allow GPU manufacturers to define ray tracing procedures for a respective GPU.
Tools have been developed for rasterized graphics that allow for visualization of certain rasterized images, objects in the images, etc., to allow a developer to debug or otherwise view rendered images/objects at a given point in time. Because ray tracing uses a driver-specific acceleration structure to define the image, conventional tools may not be able to process image data related to ray tracing to provide similar visualization features.